


What You Have

by kirsten1234



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7116904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirsten1234/pseuds/kirsten1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small snapshot into a few hours of Katniss and Peeta's life. A modern AU with an eye-opening situation, making the pair realise what they have in front of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Have

 

“Do you want me to wait for your partner? I’m sure 5 minutes won’t delay too much.” The technician asks me. I’m already situated on the treatment bench with my feet in the stirrups. I smile to her.

“We’ve done this a few times, we both know there’s not a lot to see at this stage.”

She asks her required questions of how far along I should be and about my health before asking about how many children we have.

I sigh, “Five – this is the last, trust me! I’m not sure I could handle anymore!” She makes her comments and probably thinks I’m joking, but I’m really not. “I’m getting older now too,” I say. At 40 I’m certainly not old, but I’m not the same 26-year-old I was when I was first pregnant. My body’s not the same either, and I’d quite like to get it back.

The technician still explains what she’s doing and I try to relax for the internal ultrasound. It doesn’t get any easier.

There’s small talk as the exam begins but I still feel the discomfort of the probe. I stop talking when a concentrated look comes across the technician’s face.

“Can I check your dates again? You thought 7 weeks?” I confirm and pull up the period tracking app on my phone.

“Yep, definitely. Is everything okay?” I almost don’t want to ask – and I do feel a slight thread of fear run through my body. I tense. My dates have always been pretty spot on, there shouldn’t be a question about it.

There’s no reply as she continues looking over the monitor and presses a few buttons on the machine. Then she removes the probe and excuses herself, “I’ll just be a moment.”

She is, and she’s followed by a second technician, maybe a nurse, who asks if I mind if she carries out an exam herself. I agree and watch as she points things out to the first technician once the probe is uncomfortably placed again. It’s over quickly though, and the probe is replaced in its holder and cleaned off. They let me sit up.

“Katniss, I’m afraid there’s some bad news about your pregnancy.” The older woman starts and I gulp. “The ultrasound is showing that the fertilised egg hasn’t implanted in the uterus. It’s in your fallopian tube instead. I’m so sorry, but you’re experiencing an ectopic pregnancy.”

 

 

\\\\\

 

 

I can’t think of a response, all I manage is a quiet, ‘ _Oh, right_ ’. I’m left alone with the older woman who told me the news. She twists the ultrasound monitor towards me and points out features that I just don’t see. I do, however, clearly see the sac where my baby is growing. I focus enough to see it’s definitely not in my womb. I don’t ask, but the woman starts to explain why these things happen, until I ask her to stop.

“I think your husband should be here to discuss the next steps, would you like us to call him?”

Next steps? In the moment, I have no idea what she means, but I know I should be the one to call Peeta.

 

There’s a lot of noise in the background when he picks up – he’s meant to be at work. “Hey, how was it?” he asks, I can hear joy in his voice.

“Are you at work?” I ask, avoiding his question. I can hear him shushing away from the phone.

“Eh, no, Sae wasn’t feeling well and Mags can’t take the kids until after lunch. I’ll have to work next weekend to make up for it.” I sigh, I’m sure Daisy, at 14, would have been capable of watching her younger siblings for the morning - she’ll have to be for now anyway.

“Peeta, please can you come?” I really don’t want to alarm him, but I still know he’ll be upset by this news.

“Right, I’ll gather the kids and we’ll come get you now-”

“No, Peeta.” I stop him, “The kids can manage with Daisy, I need _you_ to come here.” I just hear his silence before his quiet ‘ _alright_ ’.

 

 

\\\\\

 

 

I’m left alone while I wait for Peeta. I change from the gown back into my own clothes. Looking around the room doesn’t make me feel very good. The walls are covered with pictures of developing babies at different stages – not what I need to be seeing. I move out to the waiting area and watch out of the window for Peeta’s arrival. I worry my lip between my teeth as I wonder how I should tell Peeta. Or will the technician do that? Will he get to see the ultrasound?

 

I have plenty of time to think as Peeta doesn’t arrive for nearly half an hour. I wonder what he told the kids. We haven’t shared our pregnancy news yet, although I’m glad for that now. Actually he probably didn’t need to say anything – Daisy will take charge of the younger ones quite easily.

“Hey,” I’m brought from my trance by Peeta’s voice next to me. The technician who broke my news to me earlier is just behind him. She introduces herself to him as Nurse Seeder, I hadn’t even gotten that much from her.

Nurse Seeder takes us back to the exam room. She sits us down and Peeta looks to me, “What’s wrong?”

I break his gaze and drop my head down, I can only mumble ‘ _ectopic_ ’ and then he envelopes me in his arms. His breathing is deep, I think he’s trying not to cry or breakdown. I’m not sure what to do myself. I don’t really feel like crying right now.

Nurse Seeder explains things to Peeta and goes over the ultrasound image again with him.

“Is the baby alive though?” His voice is thick and not his own. It’s a question I hadn’t even thought of.

“Yes,” she responds, “there was a heartbeat. But as the baby develops further, it puts strain on the fallopian tube, which wasn’t designed for hosting a baby, and it will rupture. It will be very serious for you, Katniss.”

I nod along to her words, unsure what she wants as a response. Peeta is quick to speak, his mind working much faster than my own.

“Can the baby not just develop and it can all be monitored? And if there’s any sign of danger there can be a caesarean?” Peeta asks. His grip on my hand has tightened.

Nurse Seeder looks between us. “In my profession, that’s not something that we’d ever recommend. Katniss’ health is our first and foremost priority – there could be a rupture even in the next few days, but it’s not something we can predict.” She pauses, “Can I talk through the treatment that we can offer you?” She looks directly at me while asking. I think we both know Peeta won’t like what he’s about to hear.

“Yes.” I tell her shortly. She has a leaflet answering the commonly asked questions then she talks through the choice of medication or surgery.

“There are risks of choosing neither, but it _might_ allow you to miscarry naturally.”

“It’ll never be a baby?” I ask hesitantly, I’m right to be so.

“It’s our _baby_ right now, Katniss.” Peeta says, there’s almost a harsh tone to his voice. I knew that would be his response. I don’t disagree with him, but it wasn’t what I meant. I rub my hands over my face.

“Peeta … ” it sounds like a whine. He pulls me into his side and places a kiss on my forehead.

It’s a few minutes later when I speak up again. “If I have the surgery can I get sterilised at the same time?”

Peeta’s body changes when I ask, he’s more tense but at the same time loosens me from him. The silence in the room is dreadful, it’s horrible to bear.

Nurse Seeder provides her professional opinion. “Some older women do choose to. Sometimes there is already a lot of damage to the fallopian tube with the embryo and it has to be removed for the patient’s safety.”

I nod and understand her answer, but I don’t think Peeta wants this as a choice for me. I whisper his name to get his attention. He glares, “What, Katniss? You can’t want that-”

“We have 5 beautiful, healthy children Peeta. This pregnancy was a surprise anyway. And I’m 40 … I-I don’t want any more children.” He shuts his mouth. “Maybe this was a sign.” I add quietly. He wants to say something but again he holds his tongue.

“You will need a consultancy with a doctor no matter what next step you choose. You will have some time to think about this decision. You need to make sure it’s the right choice for you.”

 

 

\\\\\

 

 

We leave with an appointment at the hospital in the late afternoon. Neither of us say much more, but when we get into the car Peeta bursts into sobs. I’m shocked, and have no idea how to comfort him.

I gently place my hand on his shoulder to attempt soothing his shudders. It doesn’t really work but he does grab my hand with one of his and grips it tightly.

We sit like that for almost half an hour. The car filled with Peeta’s cries and sniffs, and I can’t help but shed a few tears myself. I’d rather be the strong one now though, I’ll have time for my moment of grief later.

“There’s 5 children waiting for us at home Peeta.” I remind him again.

He nods in agreement, then gives his face a final rub. I give him a watery smile which he returns. Then Peeta sets his hands on the wheel ready to head home.

“You’ll be fine,” he says, “I want this to be your decision, and I will support you no matter what.”

It’s a relief when he tells me this, and surprises me so much that it brings on my own tears, although I’m smiling through. All I’ve wanted has been Peeta’s support and love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this short story - I know I have a lot of catching up to do in terms of updating 'There are things to move on to', but this idea has been perched on the edge of my mind for several months and so I made use of my bus journeys to work and wrote this out.
> 
> I've introduced what may be a trigger topic for some you, and I wish to offer my sincere apologies if you've ever experienced this yourself or in your close family or friends, my thoughts will always be with you.


End file.
